Night of a Thousand Claws
' Night of a Thousand Claws' was the twenty-eighth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel and followed by Invaders from the Big Screen. The artwork on the cover featured a lighthouse in the background. In the foreground, a cat girl with long fingernails was grinning as she was preparing to strike. It was released in June 1998 and was 137 pages long. Plot You and your family go on vacation to Cat Cay, which is inhabited by strange cat-like creatures. You are told not to go out at night, but you're forced to do so when one of your younger brothers goes missing. You and your other brother find the missing brother in a lighthouse. In there, a man warns you about the cats being evil and that you should stay in the lighthouse. You must then choose whether to stay in the lighthouse or to leave, and it is that choice that the two main storylines are separated. There is some randomization and a puzzle included to further the plot along with the choices you make. Bad Endings *Ripped apart in the cemetery. *Attacked by ghost cats. *Escaping from Cat Cay, but only to end up in a place surrounded by dogs. *A sandstorm buries you in the dunes and you are too exhausted to do anything about it. *You decide to use a water hose on Katrina, as she is in cat-form, but it is not connected to the faucet, so she has time to maim you. *Enchanted cat fur turns you and your brothers permanently invisible and unheard. *While defending yourself from a robotic saber-toothed tiger, you catch something which switches on all the other robot animals, which kill you. *Katrina is about to kill you, but lets you go. You try to escape, but she catches you again. You realize she is just doing what cats do: playing games before they kill someone. *You can't figure out enough words to create from the phrase "SPIRAL STAIRCASE", and the cats kill you. The book makes out that this is your punishment for being too lazy to solve a simple puzzle. *You phone the taxi driver who warned you at the beginning of the book, and escape into the car. Unfortunately, Katrina is driving and not him. *You go to the cottage and not the lighthouse, and Katrina forces you to clean her cat's trays (this ending has nothing to do with the rest of the book). *You attempt to travel down the lighthouse using a dumbwaiter (elevator) only for it to suddenly vanish, and you fall to your deaths (who knows how many times a Give Yourself Goosebumps book has employed this style of ending?) *You successfully find enough words in the phrase "SPIRAL STAIRCASE", but become so obsessed with the puzzle you try to find more and more words, not noticing the cats approaching you or your brothers' warnings. Just as you say "Last", one of the many words you find, the cats kill you, ironically making "Last" your final word. *You let Katrina out of a cage and then she puts you in the cage. *Trying to escape from a perilous pit, you and your brothers are mauled (or possibly eaten, given the way the page ends) by a panther. *You swing on a rope towards what you think is another room, but it is really outside the lighthouse, so you fall to your demise. *You decide to take a photograph of Katrina while she is transforming, as evidence. Unfortunately, your camera flashes, so she spots you. Good Endings *You successfully stop a new 'cat leader' from being made and destroy the evil cats. As you are traveling home with everyone, it is mentioned how you now have a dog tail. *Your parents are the new cat leaders -- as it turns out you seem to enjoy it -- except with them transforming into large cats in public. Trivia *Oddly, despite the character's hatred of cats, none of the endings played up on this. *One puzzle tells you to make a certain number of words from "Spiral Staircase". *This book was probably inspired by the film, Cat People. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Ghosts Category:Robots Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Villainesses Category:Transformations Category:Cats